


Ghost

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ghost/Living Person AU, Ghosts, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy finds his new home is inhabited by a ghost; is consumed with the need to make Patrick Swayze jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing from a prompt meme a while ago, ghost/living person AU. My immediate thought was Remy making a lot of jokes about the movie, and I just had to write it. Then it got a huge amount of attention (like, 30 notes!) so I decided to post it here!

When another man moves into Pietro’s house, his hopes are just for a quiet guy who has the proper amount of respect for ghostly moans and clanking. He’s not a big fan of the moaning, really, but one does what one must to get the proper amount of personal space.

The last thing he expected is, when he floats downstairs to get a look at his new roommate, for Remy to look up, look surprised for a moment, and then wave cordially.

“Why, bonjour! Didn’t know this place was, ahem, _occupied_.” Remy peers a little closer at Pietro. “Name’s Remy, Remy Lebeau.”

“Pietro Maximoff,” Pietro says guardedly. “You’re the new tenant?”

“Yeah,” says Remy, rubbing his hands together. “Oh, this will be fun. Really living with a ghost.”

“Fun,” Pietro echoes. “I don’t have much use for fun nowadays, really. I’d prefer some peace and quiet.”

“Y’all are always so boring,” Remy says, flapping a hand. “Peace and quiet, ascension to the afterlife, one last sign for y’all’s loved ones, blah blah blah. We can see each other—you can go anywhere you want and I can do all the real physical shit! Ain’t that just ripe with opportunity?”

“I’m pretty sure the word is ‘rife’,” says Pietro. “And no.”

“Whatever you say, grumpy ghost,” Remy says, throwing himself on the couch and stretching. “Say,” he says, shuffling around in his pocket and producing a penny. “Could you lift this?“

“I’m sure if I tried hard enough—I’m not a damn poltergeist. Why?” Pietro dips closer to investigate—just an ordinary penny, the lifting of which could not possibly benefit either of them.

“Do it,” Remy insists. “You need a door to hold it against?”

“I’m not lifting a damn penny for your entertainment.”

“Mmm. How do you like pottery wheels?”

“They’re messy and make little sense to me, a lot like you apparently.”

“I could get one,” says Remy. “We could do it together. It’d be powerful romantic.”

Pietro gapes at him. "I’m not looking to–to shack up with my roommate! My _live_ roommate!”

“The phrase is ‘hook up’. We already shacked up, cher.” Remy winks.

Pietro can’t believe this. He’d never met anyone with the Sight before but he would have thought they’d be less–flippant. “I am _deceased_ ,” he says with dignity, “and you will treat me with the proper–”

“Hey, Pietro.” Remy pops up and is immediately in Pietro’s face. He holds out his hands. “Let’s dance.”

Pietro backs up. “Could you possibly—what—? No! We can’t even—“

Remy has already stuck his arm around Pietro, holding it out as if he’s actually there. “Ohhhh, my looooove, my darliiiin’~” he begins to sing.

Pietro freezes in place. Remy doesn’t burst into laughter or anything–he just keeps singing and looking right at him. It’s very alarming. Pietro could never play poker with him even if he could hold the cards.

“I have to go,” Pietro stammers, and shoots straight through the ceiling. That’s when the laughter bursts out from below. He really hopes Remy hadn’t noticed how pink his aura had become.

This could be a long eternity.


End file.
